lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1029
Report #1029 Skillset: Telepathy Skill: Dementia/Pacify Org: Aquamancers Status: Completed Aug 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 (ish). We will remove dementia, leave pacify, and add paranoia and confusion, which are appropriate for Telepaths. Problem: While Telepathy is largely made up of afflictions, the ability for a Telepath to reliably stick afflictions beyond possibly stupidity and/or hallucinations for an extended period of time is non-existant. The skillset holds a total of 11 affliction related abilities with 6 non-affliction related abilities. Spread over those 11 abilities, there are a total 6 herb cures used(galingale - addiction, reishi - pacify, horehound - recklessness, kombu - amplifyphobia, epilepsy, deadened, wormwood - all 4 affs, pennyroyal - stupidity, dementia, hallucinations) 1 focus body cure, with all but 3(4) of the afflictions cured with focus mind. Overall, pacify and dementia are two afflictions that are in no way appealing in combat for a Telepath. Pacify is the only reishi cure available to Telepathy, with the only other two reishi cures in any way available to mages being afflictions we've no control over(justice in Aquachemantics and aeon in Aerochemantics). Dementia, while sharing a cure with stupidity and hallucinations, in no way assist in advancing towards a mindburst kill nor in anyway hinders an opponent. This report seeks to replace these two afflictions with afflictions that are appealing to use, and effective. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Replace Dementia and Pacify with Paranoia and Confusion. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Replace Dementia and Pacify with Paranoia and Lovers. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Replace Dementia and Pacify with Confusion and Dizziness. Player Comments: ---on 7/5 @ 00:53 writes: My preference is to actually add in these afflictions (especially confusion and paranoia) instead of substituting them in. As a focus-aff centered skillset, the fact they're not included in already is just off thematically and functionally. ---on 7/5 @ 21:17 writes: Solution 2 only. ---on 7/7 @ 02:26 writes: I agree with solution 2, on demand confusion is very powerful in groups (and doens't do much for a TP solo). ---on 7/7 @ 04:51 writes: I would be fine with keeping both dementia and pacify, and adding in paranoia somewhere. ---on 7/11 @ 01:48 writes: I would prefer to keep the current afflictions and add in paranoia and/or lovers. ---on 7/18 @ 04:38 writes: Solution 2 only. ---on 8/8 @ 00:25 writes: I agree with the sentiment of adding these afflictions in. The issue with telepathy is less what cures the afflictions it delivers and more the amount over laugh ---on 8/8 @ 00:27 writes: Oops. I meant to say the amount of afflictions over time. Perhaps once just hiding afflictions was enough to mess up systems but in this current area it takes substantial afflicting power to keep someone tied up. We also need to address the issue where outside of addiction and stupidity there isn't really a reward for a telepath to afflict but that's the subject for another report ---on 8/11 @ 05:15 writes: An alternate solution would also be Ioni's suggestion to add the afflictiosn in instead of simply replacing. @Wobou I fully agree, but as is, the most amount of afflictions a Telepath can stack on someone under 1 cure type is 4, and each of those 4 afflictions(wormwood cured fears) is cured by both herb and focus mind and compared to other skillsets, Telepathy can't increase their rate of attack, so I feel the main goal should be adding in more afflictions that stack on a cure type, then focus on working on actually sticking the afflictons and move on from there. ---on 8/13 @ 20:48 writes: Agreed that both dementia and pacify should stay, but paranoia and lovers can be added.